Forgotten Secrets
by krissylove16
Summary: Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon. Secrets are soon revealed that might change everyones future. First fanfic. rated M just incase. R&R pleasee!
1. Home At Last

I knew something just wasn't right from the moment we walked through the front door of the house. I got a sudden rush of calmness. Jasper. I thought to myself. Everything was going perfect so why would Jasper need to calm the room down? Did something bad happen while Edward and I were on our honeymoon? What if Alice saw the Volturi coming? A million questions rushed into my head.

"How was the honeymoon guys?" Esme asked as she came up and hugged both me and Edward. How I loved her hugs. Her hugs had always made me feel like I was one of them. Ever since the very first day I met her.

"Wonderful, it was so much fun. Thank you guys so much for suggesting there." I said as Alice rushed up to hug me. She gave a quick smile to Edward and his faced seemed to tense up at once. I knew she was telling him something I wasn't supposed to hear. I hate it when they did this to me. Even though I always found out what they were saying, I hated not knowing at the time. _EDWARD CULLEN TELL ME THIS INSTANT WHATS GOING ON_ I wanted to yell at him. He will tell me when he's ready to. He always does..

"Bella, Edward. How good to see you guys!" Emmett seemed to appear out of nowhere with Rosalie causally walking behind him. I don't think I'll ever get used to the whole speed thing or even how beautiful Rosalie was as she walked over to hug us.

"Shut up Emmett. Rosalie will you please control him? It was soo nice getting away from his dirty mind." Edward said to Rosalie just as we stopped hugging. "Oh don't mind him. He's just jealous since he won't be getting anything for a few days." Rosalie said in reply as I went to sit down on the couch next to Esme. What had happened in the week we were gone? Since when did Rosalie talk about her sex life so openly? Especially when I was around. _Something diffidently isn't right in the Cullen house_ I thought to myself.

Alice danced over so she was now sitting on my other side. " Bella, Rose and I have a surprise for you. Don't worry, its not a makeover or anything like that. I actually think it's something you'll rather enjoy." She must have noticed the uneasy look on my face and decided that she should add that part in for me. The look Edward gave Alice was priceless. Everyone know how uneasy it made Edward to be away from me. I was much to breakable in his eyes. He wanted to make sure that I was as safe as possible all the time.

"We can discuss this in the morning. It is much to late and Bella needs her rest. It was a long plane ride home." Edward calmly said as he put his hand out to help me off the couch.

He was always such a gentleman. What did I do to deserve him? I still had yet to figure that out. It was times like these when I was rather happy that I was the one person's thoughts Edward couldn't read. He hated when I thought this way. Every time we had this discussion, he said that I had it all backwards. He was the one that didn't deserve me. I grabbed his hand and next thing I knew, he was carrying me. He seemed to love holding me this way and I wasn't going to complain.

He placed me gently on his bed. No, OUR bed. I found it completely pointless for him go out and get the bed. It wasn't like it was going to be used for long. Since I was the only one that ever really slept on it, but he insisted.

"How are you feeling love?" he asked as his lips found mine, kissing me ever so gently.

"Curious. I wonder what Alice and Rosalie's surprise is." I responded as I curled up next to him. "also, about what Alice said to you when we first came in." I added as I kissed him back.

"Not right now love. Its late and I know you're tired. You need your rest Bella. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He gently whispered back to me and then began to hum my lullaby to me.


	2. A Twist Of Fate

I woke up to Edward gently rubbing the back of his hand up and down my arm. Ever so slowly since he didn't want to wake me. He leaned over and gently kissed my forehead.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen…Did you sleep well?" He asked ever so quietly then flashing that crooked smile that I was ever so crazy about. His hand was now playing with mine. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my mouth, kissing it ever so lightly before wrapping it around me and curling into him.

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." I replied as he kissed my shoulder. I looked at the clock; 10 am. I turned to look out the window. It was going to be nice. My thoughts rushed back to last night. I wondered what Alice had said to Edward. Why Jasper felt the need to calm the room last night. What did Alice and Rosalie have planned? He adjusted so that he was now looking at me. As much as I hated when he did this, I loved it too. My face turned bright red from embarrassment after I realized that he was watching me. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to know what I was thinking. He gave me that look.

"Bella. love, will you please tell me what you are thinking? You know how much I hate not knowing." he pleaded.

"What did Alice say to you last night? And do you know what her and Rosalie have planned for me? You know how much I hate surprises." I replied as I turned to face him.. Kissing his nose while gently rubbing his hand. I looked into his eyes waiting for his reply. God how I could get lost in his eyes. He took longer than I would have liked to reply. I knew he was thinking of the easiest way to tell me.

"I don't want you to be frightened or anything. But Alice was telling me that before your change occurs, there are a few things that I have to tell you. As far as Alice and Rosalie's surprise.. don't worry. I know you'll like it and I can't tell you what it is. They made me promise I wouldn't say anything. They were sorting out the last minute details and I walked by and there it was. They tried to clear their minds as soon as they realized that I was there, but it was too late."

I hated when he did this to me and he knew it. He knew something that involved me and yet he wouldn't tell me. He was going to leave me at the mercy of his sisters. Last time he did this to me, they took me lingerie shopping for after the honeymoon. What did he need to tell me? He wasn't going to leave me again was he? That would kill me. If the pain from the transformation didn't, him ever leaving would do the trick. I looked up at him trying to 

see any emotion on his face. Completely emotionless. This wasn't going to be good.

"What is it that I need to know? I don't want to wait any longer.. We're already married and the transformation is planned to happen in just a few days and we are NOT delaying this anymore than it already has been." I demanded as I sat up in the bed.

I didn't like the look on his face. It worried me. I had never seen this face before. I was scared of what he was going to tell me. "I don't know how to put this love." He said playing with my hair. "There is something that my family and I have been keeping from you. I truly am sorry Bella. I didn't know how to tell you and we thought it would be best to wait to tell you. We didn't want you to freak out. You have to promise to stay calm." Great. The whole Cullen family was hiding something from me.

"Edward will you just tell me now. I hate the fact that you and your whole family felt the need to keep something from me. I can't promise I'll stay calm, but ill try. " I was about ready to burst into tears. I was fighting to hold them back. He kissed me on my cheek. I hadn't even noticed that we were now sitting on the edge of the bed. I got up and started walking around the room. I was way too impatient.

"Bella, Alice wanted to come back for a little after you and that pup started hanging out but I wouldn't let her. I wanted your life to continue down the natural course that it would have taken if I didn't exist. And as you know, you and Jake would have ended up together." If he could cry, I was sure he would be in tears. I sat down next to him and he gently grabbed his hand. He took a deep breath and then he started again. "Jake has every right to be mad at me and about the wedding and this whole transformation. I know this has all been hard on you love, and there is no easy way to say this. He imprinted on you. You two were meant to be together. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

I stood up, shaking, turned and ran down the stairs and out of the house.


	3. Where To Go

I had no idea where I was running

I had no idea where I was running. I just needed to get away from that house. I was sure Edward would be right behind me but I didn't care. I just needed to get away. That was too much. I had hurt Jacob. Edward knew how bad I felt about that. I loved Jacob. Not the same way or intensity that I loved Edward, but it was still love. Jacob had been there for me when I needed someone the most and look what I did.

Why didn't they tell me? I was mad at all of them. Jacob should have said something to me. Edward shouldn't have kept it from me. He was supposed to tell me everything that was going on. He promised me that and didn't keep to it. My own love had lied to me. He couldn't' have been doing this for me. Alice had to have seen how badly this would have gone. And then there was Alice. She was my best friend or so I thought. She saw this and yet she refused to tell me? The very people I loved lied to me.

I was still running but now I was crying. I was so confused. I loved Edward and I needed him more than anything in the world, but I loved Jacob too and I wanted my best friend back.

I looked around me. I knew where I was. I had just crossed over the treaty line. If Edward was following me, he wouldn't be able to anymore. I was running to Jacob without even thinking about it. Would Alice be able to see where I ran to? None of that mattered. How long had I been running for? Why did my body chose here? I was surprised my clumsiness hadn't made me fall yet.

I was close to Jacob's house. What was I going to say to him? I had to tell him how sorry I was. And that I did love him. I really did. He helped me through my time of need and I hurt him. _He imprinted on you. You two were meant to be together._ I couldn't get Edwards words out of my head. Hearing him say the words over and over made me run faster. The faster I ran, the more I heard the voice. I was crying harder than I thought it was ever possible to cry.

When I was close enough to see the Black's house, I stopped running. I was tired of running. I tried to walk towards the familiar house. My body refused to let me. I was much to tired and had no energy left. I felt my legs give out and me fall to the ground. I just laid there. I felt the way I had right after Edward had left me and Sam found me.

I managed to look up to see Jacob, MY Jacob, running towards me. "Bella, Bella are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? BELLA!" Jacob screamed to me. I wanted to yell back to him. Telling him how sorry I was but I didn't have the energy. Last thing I remember, I was being picked up and carried somewhere by someone. Then I passed out not knowing or caring who it was or where I was going.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Dealing with some boy issues and havent really had all the time I'd have liked. R&R!**


	4. The Truth

**Sorry for taking forever with the update. I figured it would be bad to try and write this while I was having an emotional break down. And then of course, as soon as things were better, my work started and then I had no time for anything really. But now its all better. Works done with for now and I have time to write again! Again, sorry for the delay.**

"Is she going to be okay? I mean what happened? What did that bloodsucker do to her? I sware I will kill him if he hurt her. " Someone started saying. I had no idea who it was, I recognized the voice, but couldn't figure out who it belonged to. I opened my eyes and looked around.

There was Jacob. Sitting right by my side. It was his voice I heard. Even thought I had hurt him, he still cared about me. Did he know that I knew about his imprinting? How long had I been unconscious?

"Jacob,.." I barely whispered. My voice was so raspy. I had to have been out for a while. "Bella love!" Jacob exclaimed. "Your awake. How are you feeling? Do you want anything? Is there anything I can do? What happened? Whose ass do I need to go and kick?" Jacob kept questioning. "JACOB, will you shut the hell up? The girl hasn't even been awake for 2 mins and already you start with the questions." I knew who it was without even looking. Its Sam. "Bella, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I had never heard Sam sound this way. It was as if he really did care. His voice was much softer and gentler then usual. "I think I'm okay. Nothing hurts. How long was I out for? Where's Edward at?" I asked. Suddenly all these questions started to fill my head. Would Edward ever forgive me for just running off like that? And look where I ended up. At the Black's. Would Edward believe that I didn't mean to end up here? Would he believe that I just ran, and then I realized where I was running to when I saw the Black's house? Of course not, he's not stupid. He knew I loved Jacob. He had to assume I would have made it here. Is that why he didn't stop me? Had Alice seen all of this and told him? I needed answers.

"Bells, you've been sleeping for about a week. I tried to wake you, but you gave no response. We had no idea what happened. We called Carlisle and told him that you were here and that you still hadn't woken up. He came over about the third day you still hadn't responded to us. He had no idea what was wrong. He checked your pulse and said that your heart was beating, but ever so slowly. He's been here every day since then. Alice was here yesterday. She was talking to you about Edward. I hope you don't mind if we overheard it. She said that he misses you. And that he's sorry for what he did. And the reason he didn't run after you is because he knew he had hurt you and that he knew you.." Jacob's voice faded off.

"Knew what Jacob? I need to know. I have to talk to him. I shouldn't have ran out on him like that. It wasn't fair. Would you just tell me Jacob Black?!" I demanded.

"She said he knew that you loved me and that you needed to talk to me." He quietly finished. Sam stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone else who was in the room stood up and followed him out of the room. I wanted to tell them to stay , that whatever had to be said between me and Jacob, could be said 

in front of them since they would hear it anyways, but I didn't. I let them leave. Now it was just me and Jacob. He stood up and walked to the window.

"Jake, I'm soo sorry." I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. It was all my fault. I hurt him. How could I live with myself? Jacob turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Bells, you shouldn't be sorry. You didn't do anything. You did exactly what you should have done. You listened to your heart. I understand that now. I'm guessing that blood.. I mean Edward told you." Jacob said as gave me a hug. "Y-y-es, h-he t-told me." I said through my sobs. "W-wh –why d-didn't-t y-you t-t-tell m-me-e?" I looked up at Jake. He looked as if he was ready to start crying. Great, first I broke his heart, and now I'm making him cry. This wasn't going the way I wanted at all.

"I couldn't. You have to understand something." Jacob let go from our hug, and continued. "I didn't know how to tell you. When I realized that I had imprinted on you, it was after I knew you loved Edward and me the same. I knew that you had to choose already. I didn't want this to add to all of your problems Bells. I was only trying to help you. I was planning on telling you. Once you and Edward were happily married and you had come home." He looked down at his hands which now were holding mine. I didn't say anything as I waited for him to finish.

" It was completely stupid of me, but I had a plan. I was going to tell you before you decided that you wanted to end your human life. I was hoping that by me telling you, it would change your mind. That you would see that ending your human life was stupid and that it would give you reason to keep your heart beating." He sighed, but I still didn't say anything. "I was hoping that it would give you reason to leave him and come back to me. Bella, I'm soo sorry. It was wrong of me." He was crying now. I gave him a hug.

"Ooh Jacob. It's okay." I said, trying to comfort him. We were both sitting on the bed, crying. We sat that way for a long time. Neither one of us knew what to say to the other. We knew that we were both the most vulnerable now, and neither one of us wanted to make things worse. I knew I had to say something to him. After all, he had just confessed everything to me. I couldn't just say its okay and be done with it.

"Jake, will you please look at me?" I gently asked as I pulled his chin up so he was looking me in the eyes. I was surprised that he didn't put up any sort of fight. Looking into his eyes, I saw all of the hurt, betrayal, everything he was feeling. He must have know this because he looked away from my gaze. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face back to mine and I kissed him.


End file.
